Broken
by kitty143
Summary: "There's only so many times a person can break before they can't be fixed again."  Story contains Suicide, but its not completely depressing.


**This is a sad story that came to me when this sentence came to my head : There's only so many times a person can break before they can't be fixed again. Hope you like this story. It's a one-shot! Review please! :)**

**DISLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!**

**WARNING: This will contain suicide!**

**For the most part it will be in Harry's POV, if it switches I will inform you before it starts.**

Over the last few months I have gotten exceptionally good at hiding and faking. I have had to hide my scars and my bruises. I had to hide how skinny I now am. I actually have bones showing. But that's usually how I come back to Hogwarts after the summer. I have to fake that nothing bothers me, that I will always be the perfect little Golden Boy.

All of that got a lot harder this summer, my uncle took the abuse to far. I can't go back to school pretending to be the _innocent _little Golden Boy. I'm not innocent anymore, that was ripped from me, over and over again.

I thought once I got back to school then things would get somewhat better, because I would be with my friends. But when I found them on the train they just glared at me and walked away. I asked them later why they were ignoring me and they said they no longer wanted to be friends with a selfish spoiled prat who always puts their lives in danger. Now the whole school hates me, there's no one left for me to turn to. I have to keep putting up a fake attitude and try not to show how hurt I am. I really don't think I can take it anymore. I would talk to a teacher, but they are almost as bad as the students, they just glare at me. I've learned to never put my hand up, sit in the back row, and always keep my head down.

I can't even talk to my godfather anymore. I got him killed last year. I know it's my fault, how can it not be? Professor Lupin hasn't talked to me since last year either, he is probably mad at me for getting his best friend killed. Times like these make me miss my parents even more, sometimes I wish I could just join them.

It's now almost half way through the school year and still no one is talking to me. I think it's finally time to end this. I am going to jump off the astronomy tower, but before that I will write a note. I can't just die without anyone knowing why, I really would not want to be called an attention seeker at my funeral. I wrote the note and left it on my bed. I am heading up to the tower now. I get up there and just jump.

**3RD PERSON POV:**

Harry jumped off the tower and succeeded in killing himself. No one even noticed he was missing until he didn't show up to any classes and when they checked the dorm he wasn't there. They didn't find the note, they didn't care enough to look carefully at the bed. People formed a search party and it was Professor Snape who found his body. It shocked him, the spoiled golden boy committing suicide. It just doesn't make sense.

He ran up to the hospital wing with the boy in his arms and called for Dumbledore. Dumbledore was shocked. Harry was dead, he had killed himself. It all seemed so surreal. They decided to look in his room for some clues to why we would do this when they found the note. They gathered all the people who were listed, but didn't read it until everyone was there. When everyone was gathered, Dumbledore started to read the not out loud.

**NOTE WILL BE IN HARRY'S POV!**

"If you found this note then I'm guessing that I am now dead. I wrote this just so you would know why I did it, I do not want to place blame on anyone. It would not be fair if I did. A good part of the reason of me killing myself is because I no longer have friends. Though that's probably my fault to. Another reason is what I went through at my relatives house. Not many know what I went through, Dumbledore does though, so if you want more information about it ask him. The only thing I will say about it is I was abused and raped. I came back every summer looking worse and worse, actually I'm pretty sure my dead body will show the fact that I was never really fed during the summer. That's probably my fault to, if I wasn't such a burden and a freak then maybe my relatives wouldn't have locked me in a cupboard. I probably cried to much as a baby, it must have just been easier to lock me in there. So now the rest of this letter will be messages to some important people in my life.

Professor Snape - Now I know you are most likely gaping in shock that I added you, but I had to. I could never say this in person, but I am truly sorry for looking in your pensieve. It was rude and horrible. I also want to apologize for the crap my father put you through, no one deserves that. Though my guess is you gave as good as you got, because you don't seem like the kind of person to take that lieing down. But I could also assume that they were the ones who started it and for all of it I am truly sorry, though I doubt you believe me.

Professor Lupin- I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. I also wanted to apologize for killing your best friend. I never meant for Sirius to die. I know Bellatrix was the one who actually fired the curse, but I know it was my fault for being foolish enough to fall for Voldemort's ploy. I'm guessing that's why you haven't owled me, but don't worry I understand. I never said this and I doubt you feel the same way, but I love you. You were one of my parents best friends, almost like a parental figure.

Weasley family - Thank you for all you have done for me over the years. Also I am sorry for being such a burden on you guys. I never meant to intrude on your family like that. I know you resent me for it. I am truly sorry for that. Even though I know that you all must hate me I will probably always love you guys. I am so so sorry for ever imposing on you guys, but at least now you know it will never happen again, you must be happy about that.

Professor Dumbledore- Sorry sir, I guess this means I won't be around to kill Voldemort. I know that was my whole reason for living, but I just couldn't handle it anymore. I know that's why everyone kept me around, but I am sure someone will figure something else out. You know you could try muggle methods, like a gun, if you shoot him in the right place then he would die instantly. Ask Hermione about them she would know, which brings me to the next person.

Hermione and Ron - Thank you both for being my friend for most of my time at Hogwarts. I am not really sure what I did to you guys to make you hate me, but I want you to know that no matter what I still love you both. You were both once my best friends ever, my first friends actually. But I guess my relatives were right eventually everyone will end up hating me. I am truly sorry for whatever I did to you guys.

I guess now would be the time where I would say don't mourn me and move on, but I don't think I will have to worry about that. Sorry for everything I put you guys through, but now I am with people who love me, my parents!"

**3RD PERSON POV:**

Everyone was in tears by the time Dumbledore was finished with the note. They couldn't belive what they had done to Harry. They couldn't believe what had happened to Harry at his relative's house.

Professor Snape was just gaping. He kept blinking like he couldn't believe that he was even mentioned at all. He couldn't believe that Potte- no Harry would apologize to him. That he would even apologize for his father's actions. He couldn't believe that he had treated Harry like his father when he was so much like his mother that it was shocking. He couldn't believe that he never saw that.

Professor Lupin was in shock. Harry believed that he was to blame for Sirius' death. He died thinking that! He couldn't stop thinking that he should have written to Harry. He kept meaning to, but things just kept coming up. He couldn't believe that Harry would think he would ever hate him, that he will never get to tell Harry how much he loves him, how much he thinks of him as a son.

The Weasley family were all crying. They never meant for Harry to think he had imposed on them. They never thought of him as a burden, he was part of the family. Fred and George always looked at him as a younger brother. How could Harry die thinking that they all hated him?

Professor Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle. He never meant to make it seem like all Harry was destined to do was defeat Voldemort. He only wanted to train him just in case Voldemort does come after him. Though the gun idea has some merit, he may have to use it in honor of Harry. He also couldn't believe that he left Harry with those horrid people. He never thought it would get that bad. He was sure kicking himself now and it looked like everyone else wanted to kick him to!

Ron and Hermione were shocked that them ending the friendship did this, they thought they would have enough time to make up again. They can't even remember why they broke the friendship in the first place. They loved Harry, they were just scared. They couldn't believe that they had such a huge part in him killing himself, they hated themselves for it!

Everyone was happy at the thought that Harry would be with his parents and Sirius. He would finally be happy. He couldn't be happy in this world. He deserved more than anyone to be happy in the next one.

And Harry was happy. In heaven he was greeted by his parents and Sirius. They all had tears in their eyes and rushed to hug him. Sirius even picked him up and spun him just like he used to do when Harry was younger. They understood why he did it. Sirius managed to drill it into his head that it wasn't his fault that he was killed. That Sirius was happier now, he was with his best friends, besides Remus and now he had his godson. Harry spent the rest of eternity having the life he never would have been able to have if he had lived. And when the people he left behind died they made sure he knew that they loved him, that they always would. They also realized that Harry dieing was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. He can finally be happy!

**Well there you go. For the most part it's kind of depressing, but I ended it on a happy note. Hope you liked it! please review! It means the world to me when people review my stories. Usually it has me grinning like an idiot for a good ten minutes! Good or bad reviews will do that to me! SO Please Please Please with sugar on top, Review! **


End file.
